Rebellion against Vamperics
by WolvenAssassin
Summary: Book 2 of my Vamperic Series . . . Unknown Hybrids have started seeking refuge in the Kingdom of Orb . . . The people start fearing the worst and seeks explanation from their Queen. Cagalli ensures them they have nothing to worry about. (No one knows Cagalli and the others are Hybrids YET) A small group has doubts and wants to prove that The Hybrids are evil, starting a Rebellion.
1. 1New Members

**Rebellion against Vamperics**

**Hey guys here's the new book of the Vamperics Series, it may take a while for me to update and al being busy with 2 Other books one from Bleach and the other from VK, but I'll do my best to ensure a fast update hehe, anyway I need your opinions so please update and follow and fav. and all that thingys hehe I really hope this is good enough and up to your standards so anyway I love you guys so much and while in wait for a second chapter go check out my other books 'Kay?**

**Disclaimer: Still same as always, I do not own the Series or any of the original Characters but any O.C's are mine.**

**Chapter: New members.**

8 Years have passed since Cagalli's coronation and all seemed to be well, until unknown Hybrids came out of hiding entering the Kingdom of Orb in search of refuge. None knew how they were created or even who they were before they were created. Cagalli took pity on them and allowed them to stay. Little did she knew this was the biggest mistake she had ever made as Queen. People started fearing the hybrids, no one knew she or Athrun or Lacus or even Kira were hybrids, but their kindness to them made the situation worse. That all brings us to this . . .

"People calm down please." Cagalli's angelic voice rose up over the crowd.

The crowd hushed as she started talking again. "We are one of the countries known for our hospitality. You are all amazing people. We've never turned anyone down. Why would they be any different? We are Orb we have to stand together and help those less fortunate." Her voice was soothing to all the ears. "We are have to help them, they are human beings just like we are. They may have different gene's sure, but that wasn't their fault, they had no choice just like we, the people of Orb, had no choice but to be under the bastard king Shinn." She paused as the crowd roared up at the mentioning of the bastard king. "We have to help them at all costs, Now who's with me?" The crowd roared up again in agreement. "Very well, now go home and do not be afraid if anything happens, which it won't, I will personally kick each and every one of them out of this kingdom." The gathering despatched leaving only Cagalli and her guards men.

"Wow, Queen Cagalli . . . Never knew you had it in you . . . You'll never seizes to impress me!" Cagalli turned towards the voice with a mischievous grin crossing her face.

"Athrun you're so mean to me sometimes." She chimed walking towards him swaying her hips teasingly.

"O really?" He mocked giving her an intimate kiss. "Still think I'm mean?" He teased after pulling away.

"I'm . . . Still thinking about it." Cagalli teased kissing him back.

"Well we're going to haveta make you change your mind now won't we Ms. Zala." Athrun said sweeping her of her feet, bridal style Smiling deviously as he glanced into her Amber orbs.

"And how do you propose we do that Mr. Zala?" Cagalli teased giving him a sly smile.

"O, I have some Ideas. All pretty amazing ideas if I say so myself." Athrun said carrying her into the palace.

"Any of those ideas out of the bedroom? I have a lot of work to do you know. I don't have time to tend to your intimate needs right now." Cagalli smiled softly, a teasing serious tone gracing her voice, as Athrun's face fell a little in mock hurt.

"Well . . . not . . . not exactly." He paused trying to look a sad as he could. "Hey! That's soooooo not fair at all! I never get my wife to myself anymore. Your going to make me cry and die with hunger." Athrun pouted dropping his face to emphasize his _'hurt'_.

"I'm only teasing love. Don't cry. It's not cute for a grown man to cry." Cagalli said kissing him on the cheek, she knew he was faking it but she suddenly felt a tinge of guilt rising in her.

Athrun smiled at his success earning a soft smile from his wife broadening his own smile even more. "Here we are." Athrun opened their bedroom door and slammed it shut with a hard thud locking it behind him. A sign swayed at the movement landing on the end with a **Do not disturb.**

. . . With Lacus and Kira . . .

Lacus stared at her sleeping husband as she stared out the window. She smiled to herself, _'We've been living here with Athrun and Cagalli for years now and it still feels like a dream . . . Then why don't you slap yourself maybe, hopefully, you won't wake up . . . Did you just say? . . . No I meant would wake up it just came out wrong . . . Uh huh? So you'd want to get away from Redemption? . . . NO! Er Not really . . . You see . . . Shut up . . . Damn he's really hot isn't he . . . Not listening lalalalala . . . Real mature Protection.'_ Lacus sighed softly standing up. She really needed to go see her sister-in-law, she was really starting to miss her.

"Lacus where are you going?" Kira's sleepy voice drifted to her before she could even reach the door.

"I wanted to see Cagalli. Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Lacus stated softly.

"No you didn't wake me, but I wish you had . . . Come here please?" Kira pouted cutely earning a soft blush from his wife.

"Ooooo OK." Lacus said playfully.

Kira pulled her into the bed next to him. Shifting so he could hover over her. Giving her butterfly kisses all over.

"K-Kira!" Lacus giggled as his lips caressed her neck.

"What? I'm not doing anything! Is your husband not allowed To kiss his own wife?" Kira asked continuing to kiss her.

"O-Of-Ofcause h-h-he . . . dammit Kira I'm trying to talk here!" Lacus yelled quickly following with a laugh and a few giggles.

"Lacus?" Kira hovered over her again as he stared deep into her Sapphire eyes.

"Yes?" a small blush crept onto her face as he continued to stare at her.

"I love you." Kira smiled softly. "More than anything else in the world."

"I love you too." Lacus' blushed deepened.

"Can I kiss you now?" Kira asked with a sly smile gracing his handsome features.

"Very sneaky Yamato . . . very sneaky." Lacus smiled at him coyly.

"What? I didn't . . . " Kira's words were muffled by Lacus' lips.

Kira closed his eyes deepening the kiss. Pulling her as close as humanly possible.

"Lacus can I ask you something?" Kira asked after they broke apart for air.

"What's wrong my Love?" She chimed her voice soft and loving.

"Do you want children?" As the words slipped from his mouth he earned a deep tint of red covering his entire face.

"If we could actually have some, Yes I would love to have children." Lacus smiled softly staring up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Then maybe we should try to have some." Kira winked at her earning a deep blush from his wife.

Pulling him closer to her she whispered into his ear teasingly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Kira chuckled as he kissed her again. Lacus leaned up deepening the kiss. A soft playful wind swished into the room swishing the curtains to and thro intensifying the atmosphere playfully.

. . . The town . . .

A small Hybrid female stumbled into the town. Her eyes bewildered at the sight of the trafficked kingdom she had just entered. She stared around at the humming kingdom. Running up to the first person she sees, with begging eyes. Her eyes a soft tint of purple with long platinum hair that swished in the wind, her dark tanned skin a complete opposite to her gleaming platinum hair. The man she had spotted somewhat look like her deceased husband, blond hair and an angelic tint of alabaster skin, with soft blue-grey eyes.

"Please sir . . . please I need your help . . . I have no where else to go." Her voice, soft yet panicked made the man immediately respond to her.

"Yes, ma'am how can I help you?" He stared at her for a moment noticing the two babies cradled in her arms. Then the blood drew his attention. "Miss are you ok?"

"Please . . . Take Care of my babies . . . I won't be able to care for them anymore." Her voice sounded weak as she gave him the 2 baby boys. Her purple eyes started to fade as the man took them carefully. "Yzak, and Dearka." First she pointed to the Grey-Blue eyed boy with platinum hair and a soft tint of alabaster skin, then to the dark-skinned boy with blond hair and purple eyes.

"Miss!?" He yelled as her limp dead-eyed body fell to the floor, her hair swaying upwards as she fell, tears streaming and glinting down her tanned cheeks, yet a soft smile curved her lips . . . Her children were safe.

Everyone seemed to halt as a bloodied pool formed around her, soaking her and the ground in crimson kisses. She was dead. The man's eyes widened, he couldn't catch her or help her with the 2 boys laying in his arms . . . Making a mental decision, he stared down at the 2 boys in his arms. _'I'll look after them miss, I promise you no harm will ever come to them . . . I shall raise them as my very own.'_

"Someone please help her! She needs to go to the hospital!" Everyone stared at her with disgust, then at him with an equal disgusted look before looking away acting as if nothing is wrong.

A small woman, who instantly felt a tug at her heart for the 2 children left alone, she lost all 3 her children to the bastard king including her husband, rushed over. "I'll take the babies, you pick her up so we can get her to the hospital. I promise I won't hurt them we just need to get her to the hospital now! Before it's too late!" The woman's voice echoed through the now empty street as she took the two boys lovingly in her arms and waited for the hesitant man to pick the woman up.

They arrived at the hospital in a panic, no-one knew her name or any of her past, all they knew was what happened and that's all they could tell them. After a few minutes they agreed to take her and try to save her. Finally after a few hours the doctor returned to the waiting room where the man and woman sit, cradling the 2 boys protectively in her arms.

"Sorry, but there's nothing we would've done for her." He stated before disappearing mans eyes-widened, the woman hugged to boys closer to her, she didn't know the woman but tears welled up in her eyes, what would happen to the 2 boys?

"What am I going to do? I don't know anything about taking care of babies. I swore to myself I'd take care of them, but now that I think of it I have no idea how to look after children!" The man said softly as he hung his head in his hands.

The small woman laid a slim hand on his back. As he stared up at her she smiled. She would do whatever it takes to take care of these motherless children, she needed to look after them since they had no mother anymore she wanted to help in any way possible. "I'll help you."

. . . In the Forest . . .

Somewhere in the forest a lone cabin stood. The noises that rose from there was that of anger, protest and hate. The people in there rebelled against any and all hybrids. They hated all that had to do with the Hybrids and planned on doing about them even it made them murderers or criminals they will not let them invade on their kingdom anymore.

The silence broke as a soft male voice flooded from the windows. "We shall not stand for those things intruding on this town!" The male voice rose slightly and a roar erupted from the crowd.

They hushed again as a female voice rose to the occasion. Her voice soft and eerily annoying yet attractive. "We will go to the Queen and show her those things are monsters! Once she see's she will ban them all!"

The crowd roared again. "We shall not let them extinguish us humans from this Kingdom. The male voice rose again.

Everyone cheered. The sound of beer glasses clinked in the cabin. Birds eerily flew away squawking crow-like at the sounds. The forest seemed to darken ominously. Thunder struck softy as the storm blew towards the unsuspecting Kingdom of Orb.

. . . To be Continued . . .

**Just and FYI Yzak and Dearka don't have a part in this particular book, but in the 2 to follow they have kinda major roles. Yes I also know they aren't really siblings so don't diss me about it please? Anyway the plot thickens and I will soon come to a very disturbing conclusion which may shock you guys a little hehehe =P O and it may include pregnancy.**


	2. 2Unforeseen Upbringings

**Rebellion against Vamperics**

**Nykie: "Hello my lovelies."**

**Cagalli: "Nykie please don't do this!"**

**Athrun: "Do what?"**

**Lacus: "This."**

**Kira: "I don't get it?"**

**Nykie: *Sighs* "Come on guys this makes the story better"**

**Athrun: "What makes the story better?"**

**Cagalli: "Please! Don't do this!" *Begs on hands and knees***

**Kira: "What the hell are you guys talking about!?"**

**Lacus: "Ugh . . . Anyway Disclaimer is same as always . . ."**

**Nykie: "Here we go!" *Laughs evilly***

**Cagalli: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Chapter: Unforeseen Upbringings.**

It has been a month since the public gathering about the hybrids had taken place. The breeze softly flickered into the room goose bumping Cagalli's exposed skin. Flickering her eyes open at the cold her eyes connected to emerald's.

"Your awake already?" Cagalli asked sleepily as she lazed up into a sitting position.

"Yeah . . . I have been up for an hour or so." Athrun remarked gaze still stuck on hers.

"What's the -" Cagalli's words got swallowed as an extreme nausea struck her, covering her mouth swallowing hard.

"Cagalli What's-" Before Athrun could finish Cagalli dashed from the room a loud BANG engulfed the quiet hallway as she slammed the door shut.

Athrun raised an eyebrow before getting up following Cagalli to make sure she was ok. Knocking on the bathroom door softly he waited for a reply.

"What?" She snarled weakly.

"Princess, can I come in . . . Please." Athrun whispered.

"No." Cagalli exclaimed.

Athrun sighed before opening the door anyway and going in. Cagalli stared daggers into him, but couldn't reply as another wave of nausea collapsed on top of her, which she painfully ridded herself of. Athrun walked over taking her hair away from her face with one hand, rubbing her back with the other.

"Shh." Athrun hummed calming her a little desperately wanting to take her pain away.

Cagalli sifted back as she finished her body shaking and weak. Athrun raised to his feet getting a was cloth, cleaning her face and throwing it into the hamper. He helped her to her feet after flushing the toilet and washing his hands. Athrun stared at the weakened shaking body standing in front of him, making an impulsive decision he bridled her out of the bathroom, back to bed.

"Are you ok?" Athrun asked sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

Cagalli nodded slightly, hiding the shaking under the covers.

"I'm going to call the doctor." Athrun stated getting up, pulling his phone out and headed out the room.

Cagalli sighed softly. _'Why? . . . Why what? . . . Justice, why the hell did I have to go and get sick!? . . . Uh, since when can you prevent getting sick? . . . But I'm the Queen, Queens can't get sick, I have an entire Kingdom to look after . . . Calm down Cagalli! The Kingdom won't slip into war because their queen ate something wrong . . . Sarcastic much? . . . Nope not MUCH just very much a lot . . . Shut up . . . Gladly.'_ Cagalli bounced back as Athrun re-entered the room, worry making him pale as he marched over to her.

"He'll be here in an hour." Athrun said sitting front of her again.

Cagalli smiled sweetly staring at her Husband lovingly.

Somewhere else in the castle someone was having the same trouble only she wasn't nauseous she was maddened by cravings.

"Lacus Slow Down." Kira exclaimed taking Lacus' lollipop away from her.

Lacus pouted crossing her arms over her chest childishly. A sudden light bulb went on as she remembered she had another. Ripping it out and taking the paper off she popped it into her mouth before Kira could even try to fathom what was happening. Kira sighed.

"Dammit Lacus that's the 12th one today! What about me!?" Kira asked his own childishness rising at her severe unfairity.

"What about you?" Lacus asked shifting the lolly to her other cheek.

"Your eating them all and I want some to!" Kira pouted out staring at her saddened.

"Well that's your prob-" Before she could continue a sudden nausea consumed her as well and she ran to the bathroom.

Kira panicked, instead of checking on her he ran to his brother-in-law a.k.a his best friend.

"Athrun what should I do!?" Kira yelled bursting into Athrun and Cagalli's room.

"Kira?" Athrun asked still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"AtrhunwhatcanIdo!" Kira rushed not noticing his paled sister.

"What!"

"WhatcanIdo!" Kira repeated louder.

"For Fuck sake Kira. Use spaces so I can actually understand what the fuck the problem is!" Athrun exclaimed agitated.

"What. . . Can. . . I. . . Do. . ." Kira spelled out slow moded as if talking to a 2-year-old.

Athrun frowned. "Fucker I'm not 2! and What can you do about what?" Athrun's impatience soaring high at the brunettes idiocity.

"Lacus is in the bathroom throwing up!" Kira exclaimed dramatically waiving his hands in big swings over his head.

"What? Lacus too?" Cagalli's voice seeped through making her older brother jump.

"Cagalli? . . . Uh . . . What do you mean 'too'?" Kira breathed slowly.

"Cagalli's been sick all morning." Athrun explained.

"My baby Sister!" Kira exclaimed running over to her and hugging her bedded form. "OW!"

"Get the fuck off Idiot!" Cagalli yelled yanking his hair harshly.

"Kira what the fuck is up with you this morning." Athrun asked irritation barely the right word to describe his current state of mind.

"O . . . Uh . . ."

"Don't tell me . . . You drank a Monster didn't you." Cagalli cut trough his sentence as he finally got off of her.

"How'd you know!" Kira exclaimed childishly his wide-eyed expression emphasizing his blank demeanour.

"Anyway . . . The doctor should be here in aa few moments to look at Cagalli, I'll ask him to look at Lacus as well 'kay?" Athrun said pushing the brunette out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Dammit he's irritating sometimes." Athrun muttered worry returning to his features.

"Kira and Monster? Never a good thing . . . How the hell did he get one anyway?" Cagalli asked staring straight at the guilty party.

"What? Lacus asked for one so I gave her one!" Athrun explained hastened.

"Are you mental!" Cagalli exclaimed jumping into a sitting position.

"What?" Athrun asked innocently.

"That's an even worse combination!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"O."

"Ugh Athrun ser-" Nausea struck her again swirling the world into a spinning menace around her.

"Princess are you ok?" Athrun asked worriedly starring at her paling face.

Cagalli jumped to her feet wobbly as she dashed from the room into the hall and straight to the bathroom.

Just then a maid entered The couples room with a loned Athrun sitting on an empty bed.

"Athrun-sama the doctor's here." She stated monotonously.

"Thank you Meer." Athrun stated before getting up and heading to the front door of the castle.

Athrun stared at the front door, somehow he was afraid to know what was wrong with his wife and Lacus, but to no-avail he opened the door.

"Good day Athrun-Sama." The doctor greeted lifting his hat and giving a small bow.

Athrun nodded at him in acknowledgement before stepping aside and letting the doctor in.

"So where is my little look-alike Queen?" The doctor joked.

Athrun rolled his eyes and grinned. "You know Migeal you don' need to be so formal inside the palace." Athrun chuckled sweetly before continuing. "I mean we're all friends aren't we?"

"Yes we are . . . And I'm just a little worried about Cagalli . . . Sorry Athrun." The doctor stated with a light smile.

"Athrun-sama, Queen Cagalli-sama is back in her room." Meer stated again behind Athrun.

Athrun sighed, he really didn't like this damn maid. "Thank you Meer, You may leave now." Athrun rushed as he lead Migeal upstairs.

"Cagalli, the doctor's here." Athrun whispered as they stepped into the room.

Cagalli blinked and stared at them. "O, hello Migeal."

"Hello Cagalli, so tell me what seems to be the problem?"

. . . With Lacus and Kira . . .

"Athrun said I need to get you to Cagalli's room so you can be examined too Lacus." Kira stated at the pink-haired girl staring agitatedly at him.

"But I don't WANNA!" Lacus pouted childishly.

Kira rolled his eyes, picked her up and through her over his shoulder. "Well If You Don't I'm Not Playing Anymore!" Kira exclaimed childishly as he carried her over to Cagalli's room.

. . . With Cagalli, Athrun and Migeal . . .

Migeal smiled sweetly, she didn't need to tell him anymore he knew exactly what was wrong with her, but he still needed to do some tests to confirm his theory.

"And then Athrun called for you." Cagalli finished breathily.

A soft knock came from the door capturing their attention.

"Come in." Athrun stated formally, hoping it wasn't the stalker maid.

"Sorry to intrude, But Migeal will you please take a look at my stubborn wife as well." Kira asked with Lacus hanging from his shoulder.

"Sure thing Kira." Migeal said smiling.

Kira put Lacus down slowly, scared that he might break her if he set her down to hard. Lacus pouted as she sat down crossing her legs and arms angrily.

"So what's wrong Lacus?" Migeal asked smiling at her childish antics.

"I just got sick and had cravings for sweet GEEZZZZ. I know full well what's wrong with me." Lacus Huffed.

_'I highly doubt that.'_ Migeal thought smiling. "And what might that be?"

"Candy OverLoad." Lacus replied.

Kira for hoped up and down and did some weird dance and singing some weird tune and just kept on being weird.

"What's up with him?" Migeal asked turning his attention from Lacus to Cagalli.

"Someone." Cagalli started pointing to Athrun. "Gave Lacus some Monster, which she ofcause shared with her Husband A.K.A Kira." Cagalli said with a soft giggle of entertainment.

Migeal laughed. "Well That Explains everything . . . Anyway I have an Idea about what it might be, but I'll need you both to come in for some tests."

"I'll make sure they Come . . . Kira! Stop! That's not a damn striping pole ! AAAGGH!" Athrun yelled storming over to the stripping Kira.

"I'll take that as my queue to leave. Cagalli be there at 9 a.m. tomorrow, and make sure this one comes with." Migeal stated pointing his finger at Lacus. "O, and one more thing . . . Please leave the Monster out of the equation." Migeal laughed as he walked out.

Cagalli stared at the two hyperactive pre-adults and hook her head in defeat. "This is going to be a long day."

. . . The following day . . .

Cagalli stared at the ceiling. _'Today we have our check ups, I really am not in the mood . . . Cagalli have you ever thought it might be for the best? . . . What do you mean? . . . Maybe your sick or never mind . . . You think I'm pregnant don't you? . . . It's a possibility . . . That's not possible so please just don't.' _Justice fell silent since there's no way anyone could get through to this stubborn blonde.

"Cagalli come on you need to get ready." Athrun's voice drifted to her from the doorway.

"Ugh . . . Just give me a few seconds Geez!" Cagalli growled, she didn't mean to be mean but she couldn't control her irritation.

"Ouch . . . Bite me!" Athrun bit back at his moody wife.

Cagalli glared daggers at him before getting up and walking over to him. Athrun stared at her as she got closer. Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows before shoving him out the door and slamming the door shut. Cagalli walked over to the closet ripped her drawers open, before getting undressed and redressed in a black bootleg jean that hugged her hips and ass perfectly and pulling a Emerald coloured, lose, large T-shirt on. She combed out her amazingly long hair out and storming out the room, past the still frozen Athrun and towards Lacus' room.

. . . With Lacus . . .

Lacus stared at her closet, somehow she couldn't figure out what to wear. Her head swam and her mind kept wondering. _'I wonder if I may be pregnant? . . . Are you idiotic!? How can this happen? . . . Well when a man and a woman loves each other very much- . . . Erm, you know that's not what I meant right? . . . Yeah I know, I kind of hope it's pregnancy, I really, want a baby . . . Shut the hell up and don't talk again you'll just jinx everything for me!'_ Lacus sighed at protections childishness.

"Lacus what's wrong?" A voice chimed over to her.

Lacus jumped at the sudden voice. "Cagalli! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lacus huffed.

Cagalli giggled before letting out a small sigh. "Lacus I knocked entered and talked to you, which you all replied to with a uh-huh."

Lacus narrowed her eyes. "Really? . . . Hmm . . . I don't remember it."

Cagalli laughed again before walking over to Lacus' closet. She picked out a small summer dress, it was a soft lavender purple with violet and light blue coloured daisies covering it and small spaghetti sleeve's. Lacus' eyes widened as she grabbed it and pulled it on, it reached a few inches above her knees and even though it hung loosely on her it somehow looked perfect on her.

"How'd you know about this dress!?" Lacus exclaimed staring at herself in mirror.

"That was the one we bought about a week ago Lacus." Cagalli stated taking a brush and fixing Lacus' hair into 2 fairly long pigtails.

"Thank you Cags." Lacus said smiling softly at her best friend and sister-in-law.

"Come on girls! We're gonna be late!" Kira yelled from the doorway.

"Fine!" Lacus and Cagalli yelled in unison.

They both walked out of Lacus' and Kira's room towards the open front door, out into the court yard and got into the car. Athrun sat in the drivers seat, Kira in the passenger seat and the girls in the back seat.

. . . At The Doctor's office . . .

"Good day Cagalli . . . Lacus." Migeal said smiling as the 2 girls walked into the office and went to sit in front of the doctor.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"Well, let's get started. Lacus If you would please follow Nicole here to a separate room for your tests." Migeal pointed to the green haired nurse standing bodyguard style next to the door. "And Cagalli if you would please follow me." Migeal stated pointing to himself.

The girls got up and followed their designated person. Got changed into hospital gowns and went inside their rooms.

. . . With Nicole and Lacus . . .

. . . Lacus' POV . . .

I stared around the room, somehow I was scared, but I don't really know about what. Nicole walked towards me a broad smile skimming his rather soft, yet attractive features.

"Miss Yamato, will you please take a seat on the bed?" Nicole asked me pointing to the rather strange looking bed.

I nodded uncertainly and went to sit down.

"Now put your feet on these." Nicole pointed to the to pedestal looking things sticking from the bed a few centimetres away from each other.

I blushed setting my feet on them and trying to clamp my legs together.

"Miss Yamato, I know this may be uncomfortable for you, but I assure you that this is nothing but professional, If it'll make you feel better I can always go call your husband?" Nicole asked me.

"No that's ok . . . Sorry I'm just not use to this." I apologized before relaxing my legs.

"Very well let us begin."

. . . With Cagalli and Migeal . . .

. . . Cagalli's POV . . .

I stared at Migeal as if he'd just gone senile. "Your kidding me! Put my feet there! . . . " I pointed to the pedestal things. "I'm not going to open my legs for you!" I continued screaming my discomfort.

"Cagalli this is a professional thing!" Migeal began but I did not let him continue.

"No! It's perverted!"

Migeal sighed before getting up and going out of the room. I sighed then the door opened again and Athrun stepped in with Migeal following behind.

"Cagalli let Migeal do this please, I'll be by your side all the way so just relax!" My husband stated smiling softly.

I nodded and did as he asked placing my feet on the pedestals. _'Damn him for having this affect on me!'_ Athrun came to stand next to me holding my hand. I felt my entire body relax.

A screen popped on next to me capturing my attention immediately. Migeal grabbed a sonar type camera. My eyes widened at the sight of this.

"Now it may be a little cold, but please bare with the uncomfortability." Nicole spoke.

My eyes widened again as I stared over to Athrun. He then smiled and kissed me instantly relaxing me again. I felt the coldness and shuddered.

"There we are . . . Look Cagalli." Migeal said smiling.

Athrun's eyes widened as he stared at the screen. My eyes then drifted to the screen as well.

"You have got to be shitting me!"

. . . With Lacus . . .

Lacus smiled as she strode out of the changing room towards Kira waiting in the waiting room.

"Kira!" She yelled running into his arms and smiling up at him.

"Guess what?" She began but before anyone could answer a very pissed blonde and proud looking blunette strode into the waiting room.

"Guess what?" Cagalli stated a little bit off happiness shinning through her still pissed off voice.

Lacus looked at Cagalli and smiled. A quick choice flew through her brain. Lacus knew exactly what Cagalli was about to say and as she opened her mouth Lacus mimicked her and as the words slipped from Cagalli's mouth Lacus somehow knew exactly what to say. So they said it in unison, to Kira's greatest displeasure.

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"WHAT!"

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**Athrun: "O, that's what you meant."**

**Kira: "Athrun I'm going to kill you !" *Runs towards Athrun with knife***

**Athrun: "O, shit AAAAAA" *Runs away from Kira***

**Lacus + Cagalli: *Sigh* "Boys."**

**Nykie: *Smiles proudly* "Please review for us guys come on please?"**

**Migeal: "If you don't review she'll make us suffer so please review and bye now."**

**Nykie: "Shut up Migeal no-one asked you to bud in . . . So cheerio guys Love you." *Blows kisses***

**Guys I know this was only about the 4 main characters but this is one of the most important chapters seeing as the next 2 or so books will have to do with this chapter. (Take note: After the twins to both families are born.)**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey all my lovelies sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time . . . I'm very sorry I am just very busy some of the chapters are already finished I just haven't had time to post them since I'm at work almost all he time and don't get time to post anything . . . Please don't hate me . . . I promise you guys I still love you all hehe . . . Ikiwa, Ganita, Nykie and Ganriku send their love as well, they are busy right now so can't entertain you *their all in a time-out* . . . Enjoy your day and please review so I know you like my stories =D love ya all XOXO**


End file.
